


tongue-tied, cherry pie

by camboyyukhei (redmaynes)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Drinking, Hyung Kink, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Recreational Drug Use, consent is sexxi!!, it's weed bc johnny def smokes weed with 127 lbr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:26:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25012351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redmaynes/pseuds/camboyyukhei
Summary: Mark was already a slightly distracting person, Yuta can attest to that, but the thing that got him was the way Mark kept being obliviously himself so loudly, all scrunched up nose and drumming fingers on tabletops and under-his-breath singing when the car radio or lounge speaker was on and playing one of his playlists, and then there was his bad habit of worrying his bottom lip with his teeth that gets a little bit under Yuta’s skin.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 19
Kudos: 403
Collections: NCT SPICE FIC EXCHANGE





	tongue-tied, cherry pie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PrittlePrince](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrittlePrince/gifts).



> for prittle, whose writing i adore and whose prompt inspired me to write abt yumark, a most superior mark ship!! i hope u like it!! >: <3

“Ouch!” 

Yuta glanced up just in time to see Mark clutch at his mouth, an open bag of gummy bears discarded by his side. 

“Bith my liff again,” he mumbled. When he took his hand away there was a strange glossy red that Yuta couldn’t attribute to the actual color of Mark’s lips. 

“Are you bleeding?” Johnny asked. 

“Yeah, frick, can you gimme a tissue?” 

Donghyuck wordlessly passed him the tissue box without looking up from his COD game on his phone. 

“Did you gnaw through the skin because you were too hungry or something?” he drawled to Mark, who scowled. 

“The gummy bears were tough to bite through, okay?” he mumbled, dabbing at the swell of his lip. 

“Would you like me to chew through them before depositing it into your mouth like gruel, you absolute geriatric?” Donghyuck said, just as Mark groaned, “Eww, gross!” before he finished his sardonic remark. 

“I’m just saying... if you were more careful when eating you wouldn’t be mauling yourself as much,” Donghyuck said, shooting Mark a smug look. 

Mark was quick to retort with something, but Yuta was already tuning out their childish jabs at each other, absentmindedly thumbing the edge of his newest self-help book on self-actualization. His eyes flickered over the swell of Mark’s mouth, the crumpled tissue in his hand, and then finally back to the words on the page, but he found that after a few minutes of staring at them he wasn’t really reading anymore. 

***

Mark was already a slightly distracting person, Yuta can attest to that, but the thing that got him was the way Mark kept being obliviously himself so loudly, all scrunched up nose and drumming fingers on tabletops and under-his-breath singing when the car radio or lounge speaker was on and playing one of his playlists, and then there was his bad habit of worrying his bottom lip with his teeth that gets a little bit under Yuta’s skin. 

Just slightly. 

Mark rolled his shoulders almost asymmetrically when he was nervous or had pent-up energy. 

He flexed his thigh muscles, sometimes involuntarily, after stretching or spreading his legs when sitting.

He utilized um’s and uh’s too much when he tried to use English to convey his normally jumbled thoughts. 

He jiggled his right foot in the very way Yukhei did, tilted to the side and jittery, with his left leg sticking out and with his toes pointed forward. 

And he still had that extremely distracting habit of biting his lip. 

Normally, Yuta wasn’t really self-conscious about staring at people, or about getting caught, but he admitted that he was caught a little off-guard when Mark locked eyes with him while they cooled down after a particularly intense dance practice, albeit looking guileless and a little confused at the sudden-found attention. 

His normally wide puppy eyes widened in further, wordlessly questioning Yuta: _what’s up, hyung?_

Yuta flashed him a small smile, raised an eyebrow, and looked away. 

Someone called Mark’s name-- Johnny-- and the other turned to the sound. Yuta peeked at him yet again.

There was a rivulet of sweat running from Mark’s temple to the edge of his sideburn. It stopped at the edge of his jaw, where Mark shrugged his shoulder up to absorb into his charcoal grey long sleeve. It was part of the PR packages they all received from a well-known sports brand that recently sponsored them. Yuta was indifferent: they semi-regularly were blessed with endorsements, it’s not a surprise to receive them anymore, but he was just a little grateful for this one in particular because of how nicely the company’s signature sports shirt fit Mark’s frame and torso. 

Taeyong called out to them, and Yuta straightened up from putting his hands on his knees as he regained his breath. Back to practice it was-- right after he stole one more lazy glance at Mark wiping the bridge of his nose with his sleeve. 

***

They were drinking.

It was another day, another music show, and the next few days of rest following it meant _drinks_ , accompanied with Johnny being comfortable enough to bring out his _Stiiizy_ and hit it in front of everyone, smoke casually billowing from his slightly parted lips as he handed it to an eager Mark.

“I’m gonna get you one for your birthday since you love using mine so much,” he commented, smirking at Mark’s sheepish duck of his head. 

“I don’t use it _that_ much,” he grumbled, but accepted the pen, the beginning of an excited grin tugging at his thin lips. His eyelids fluttered closed as he inhaled, a small hitch, and then a bigger one that expanded his stomach. 

He held it meditatively, eyes now half-shut like a content lizard, before blowing it out in an even stream of smoke that dissipated almost as soon as it appeared.

Johnny held his pen out to Yuta, brow quirked in inquiry, but Yuta shook his head. 

“I’m good just with this,” Yuta smiled, raising up his cup with whatever alcoholic concoction Jaehyun whipped up for the night. He wasn’t a fan of the cottonmouth he always acquired when he got crossed.

They took turns playing Smash, and Donghyuck effortlessly wiped the floor with all of them during each round. Yuta found himself dipping after the first round, and started on his second cup of alc.

It was near one in the morning when Mark, minutes after taking an impressive pull from Johnny’s pen, stood up to get some more water but stumbled back, heavily sitting back on the couch with an _oomph_.

“Whoa-- _hoooooooooh_ ,” Mark drawled, huffing a low, breathy laugh at the end of his utterance. “Shhhieeet.”

“He’s fuckin’ gone,” Johnny remarked casually, almost to himself if it weren’t for the amused glance he pointed at the rest of them.

“I’m not,” Mark replied, but he broke off into a giggle in the middle of responding, which devolved into a giggling fit. 

“Why is it that I’m the youngest and yet, you manage to wrestle that title from me, you absolute child,” grumbled Donghyuck, who threw a throw pillow at Mark that hit his torso and bounced onto the floor. Mark belatedly clutched his arms to his chest to catch it, seemingly unbothered.

“ _Hyuunnng_ , it feels so _goooood_ ,” Mark sighed, dragging out the last word into an almost-moan. He sunk back into the couch and wiggled around, burrowing into Johnny’s side. 

Yuta’s jaw clenched.

“Ah yes, the irony of Mark being touchy only when he’s drunk,” Doyoung remarked, amusedly swirling his Pinot Noir before taking a tiny sip, and immediately making a face. “God I don’t know why I still drink this when it tastes horrendous.”

“ _Highhh_ , Doyoung-hyung.”

“Hello to you too.”

Mark let out a peal of laughter, toppling over into Johnny’s lap, and Yuta shifted in his seat. He took a pointed sip of his drink.

“Whoa,” Johnny chuckled, tugging at the back of Mark’s shirt to prevent him from slipping to the floor, which the latter was dangerously close to doing. 

“I think Mark should get some rest, since he looks like he’s going to keel over anytime now,” Jungwoo commented, chewing at the rim of his plastic cup.

Yuta waved a hand in the air. “I can take him back.”

Mark looked pretty okay to walk on his own, but Yuta still carefully monitored Mark’s swaying form just in case he suddenly keeled over from lack of balance.

He was rambling on about the interior decor of their dorm, and Yuta could make out bits and pieces of the main points Mark wanted to make but he simply stayed silent as the other continued his thinkpiece on how much he thought their light-colored carpet was so comfortable but a horrible color choice given that they had too many clumsy, messy people who were prone to spills living there.

Mark fumbled with the door to his room that he was sharing with Jungwoo, and immediately flopped onto his bed, snuggling contentedly into the mess of blankets.

“Mark.”

“ _Mm.”_

“You should go brush your teeth, and change.”

“ _Nn_.”

The corner of Yuta’s mouth twitched in amusement, but he sternly shook Mark’s leg. “I’m not letting you sleep if you’re not gonna get ready for bed.”

Mark let out a muffled whine, and Yuta heaved a sigh before lightly tugging at his leg, slowly dragging him out of bed. 

“ _H_ _yuuuung_ ,” Mark drawled out in protest, and he wriggled in place before hauling himself up, and clumsily pawing at Yuta’s chest. “ _I’on wannaaaaaa_.”

For someone who was crossed to hell, Mark had quite a bit of strength in him because he was able to drag Yuta down onto the bed with him, the latter landing on Mark’s comforter with an audible _oof_.

Mark snuggled up next to him, curling up like a shrimp, hands not leaving Yuta’s chest where they were clutching his shirt. 

“Mark.”

The other was the absolute picture of quiet innocence, eyes closed in a very cute attempt to mime him already falling asleep, but Yuta sat on his haunches to haul Mark up and shake him gently.

“C’mon, quit playin’,” he murmured, to the whiny protest of Mark. Yuta looked down to see Mark blinking slowly at him, eyes lazily focusing on Yuta’s face, and then flickering down to his lips.

“I’m not, though,” Mark said just as quietly, and he leaned in even closer. 

Yuta jerked back before Mark could plant a kiss on his lips. “Mark, _what_ are you doing--”

“I’m tryna give you a kiss,” Mark said patiently, as if Yuta wasn’t asking a merely rhetorical question.

“N-no, I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

“Why not?” Mark pouted. “You’re always staring at me all the time, I thought it was because you were like, interested in me or whatever.” He trailed off near the end of his sentence, and slumped his shoulders, breaking eye contact with Yuta.

Yuta gently detached Mark’s hands from his shirt and stood up from the bed, away from the other. “I’m not saying you’re wrong, but I think we should talk about this when you’re thinking a little straighter.”

“Ha.”

Yuta huffed out a small laugh as he made his way towards the door. “Go wash up, Mark.”

“Why did you bring me back, then?” Mark’s voice was small, but Yuta heard him just fine, heard the slightly petulant tone coupled with the puppy dog eyes.

“Because I needed to make sure that you were gonna get to your room okay and that you actually brush your teeth,” he replied, cracking a smile when Mark huffed.

“I will,” he grumbled, slumping back into his pillows.

Yuta’s hand found the doorknob and offered Mark one last smile before slipping out of his room. “Sleep well.”

He closed the door quietly before heading back to the living room, blowing out a breath that’s been lodged in his chest the moment Mark tugged him down with the intent of bringing their mouths together.

He bid a goodbye to the boys before retiring early to his room that he shared with Doyoung. He got ready for bed, but it took a few hours of staring up at the ceiling in the dark for him to actually drift off into slumber.

***

He wasn’t avoiding Mark. 

Really, he wasn’t. After the few days of rest they did get it was back on another busy schedule, so it wasn’t his fault that he couldn’t spend time with Mark while they were hustling through dance and vocal practices, interspersed with shooting various promo vids and campaigns, and Yuta found a little bit of comfort of being able to turn on some of his autopilot tendencies to get through the hectic _mundaneness_ of work. 

He wasn’t avoiding Mark. 

It’s just that he had some podcasts and vegetating to catch up on, not to mention some much needed alone time when he went out at 2 AM for his occasional walk-- or when he excused himself from spending time with the others because he had some reading he wanted to catch up on.

“You’re avoiding me.” Yuta didn’t look up from his beef bowl to know that Mark was at his side, probably frowning with his hands inside the pockets of his sweatpants, the ones that he was wearing for warmth when he went to the gym with Johnny and Jaehyun to work out earlier in the day.

“What makes you think that?” Yuta carefully picked up a glistening piece of stir-fried broccoli with his chopsticks and munched on it, eventually glancing at a Mark with both corners of his mouth downturned, as Yuta expected.

“Well.” Mark shifted his weight from one foot to another. “We haven’t exchanged any words after that one night even though you said that we were gonna talk about it, and it’s been uh, a bit of time since then, so naturally--”

Mark jerked a shoulder up to emphasize his point. “I assumed that you didn’t actually wanna talk about it.”

“I didn’t know if you were just interested because you were high and horny, so forgive me for not wanting to make you uncomfortable if I reached out.” He jabbed a beef slice and popped it into his mouth. Maybe if he played the nonchalant act a little more Mark would think he wasn’t making eye contact due to his unbelievably suave nature, and not because he wasn’t very accustomed to Mark being this assertive offstage.

It didn’t work. Mark pulled up a chair across from him and ducked low enough to catch his eye. Mark was in a grey hoodie with the hood on his head, which flattened his visible hair to his forehead. He was wearing his glasses, which meant he was too lazy to put in his contacts. It made him look like a cute, inquisitive little owl as he scrutinized Yuta’s face. “Cut the bullshit.”

“Language.”

“Just--” Mark gestured between them, throwing his hands up haphazardly. “Communicate with me. I thought I did something wrong by trying to kiss you a week ago and was freaking out that I might’ve scared off the only guy that I’ve ever tried to make a move on.”

“You were under the influence, you couldn’t have given explicit consent.” Yuta scooped the last big morsel of rice into his mouth and chewed. 

“Well, you could’ve at least told me if you were interested then, because I was feeling like an idiot and a half when I woke up and remembered what I did.”

“What good would it have done if you were too high to even comprehend it?” Yuta said, mouth still full of rice.

Mark made a frustrated noise, slumping back into his chair. “Seems like you’re just trying to give an excuse so you can let me down easy.”

“I’m not trying to let you down easy.”

Mark’s pout somehow got even worse, as he melted even further into his hoodie, arms crossed petulantly over his chest and hands tucked inside the sleeves.

“I’m just saying--” Yuta wiped his mouth with a paper napkin, and then crumpled it up to throw into his now-empty bowl. “Wouldn’t it sound better from me when you’re sober?”

Mark blinked at him. “Huh?”

“You’re cute, and that’s why I like staring at you. And I’d let you kiss me, or do whatever else you want to me if it means I can do the same to you. You have the most irritating habit of chewing on your lip like a dog toy but that makes you even more endearing, somehow. And I swear to god, sometimes I want to gag you just so you can stop.”

Yuta took an emphatic sip of his water before continuing. “So if you weren’t high that night, you bet I would’ve deepthroated your dick so hard every time I swallow the next day I’d be tasting your cum in the back of my throat.”

Mark made a squeaky, terrified noise, and he whirled around in his seat to see if there was anyone else in the lobby that would’ve heard Yuta’s frank musings.

“ _Hyung_.”

He turned back, cheeks pink. “You’re so loud.”

Yuta smirked. “Oh, you don’t even know.”

“ _Yuta. Hyung._ ” Mark shot a glare at him, but Yuta was unaffected by secondhand embarrassment at this point. “Um. So. I mean. Since we’re talking about it now, I kinda. Wanna let you know that I’d be okay with um. That thing that you said. And other things, too if you’re okay with it.”

“Oh, Mark,” Yuta cooed, leaning closer to Mark to make him blush a little harder. “I’m more than okay to do a lot of things with you.”

***

“Hey, talk to me,” Yuta said, as if they could just strike up a casual conversation in the middle of _this_ \-- his hands were still lightly gripping Mark’s waist, thumbs rubbing over the slight swell of his ass as he lazily rutted against Mark. It was a habit of his to say this; it drove him the wrong type of crazy when his partners were silent, so he was inclined to croon this to Mark so he could be a little bit more vocal. Speaking of bad habits--

“Stop that, you’re gonna make yourself bleed again,” he chided, brushing a thumb over where Mark had his bottom lip caught under his teeth.

Mark stopped biting his lip immediately, but he still stayed silent as Yuta pressed a little closer, balls deep inside Mark.

“You’re--” Mark stopped to take in a deep breath before continuing. “You’re so deep, _oh my god_.”

“Breathe,” Yuta murmured belatedly, moaning softly when Mark clenched around him. They’ve tried this only a handful of times so far, but fucking Mark never lost its appeal for Yuta, especially when he was so responsive, even if Mark wasn’t the most vocal partner Yuta has had. That could definitely be remedied over time, though.

He gripped Mark’s leaking cock at the same time he pulled out of Mark, before sinking back into that velvety, tight heat that enticed him to bury himself inside Mark and stay there near forever.

Mark’s mouth made a little “o” shape, even though no sound came out. 

“You going to moan for me, pretty boy?” Yuta whispered, and Mark whimpered in return. “There we go, let me hear you.”

“ _Hyung_.”

“ _Yes_ , baby.”

“Fuck--” Mark let out a broken moan when Yuta slid back in and grinded his cockhead deep into him. “You feel so good.”

“Yeah?” Yuta laughed breathily. “You like this dick?”

“Yeah,” Mark echoed, eyes wide and slightly delirious. “‘s so good, hyung.”

“You like it when I fuck you?”

“Yeah, I like it so much.”

“Gonna let me fuck you every day?”

Mark’s breath hitched when Yuta lifted up his leg to sling over his shoulder for a better angle. “Y-yeah, anything for you.”

“Anything?”

Mark let out a sob when Yuta increased his speed at how fast he was fucking into Mark. “Y-yes, ooh _fuck_ , right there hyung, oh my god, you hit it so _good_.”

Yuta smacked his ass just to hear Mark let out a surprised moan as he continued drilling into Mark. “Your mouth is so _filthy_ , babe.”

Mark was gasping now, writhing underneath Yuta like he couldn’t get enough of Yuta’s cock inside him. “Hyung I’m gonna come.”

“Come for me, babe, I got you,” Yuta roughly said, jerking off Mark as he continued ramming into him, and he felt as Mark twitched under him and came with a shuddering, dramatic, gasping moan, coming so hard that every slam of Yuta’s cock inside him made his cum shoot higher up his chest, up to his collarbone and throat.

Yuta came inside Mark a few moments later, the latter clenching at the feeling of Yuta’s cum pooling inside his ass. He let out a shaky sigh as he went down on his elbows, languidly licking the stripes of cum off of Mark’s chest.

“Ah! Stop, that tickles!” Mark giggled as he squirmed underneath Yuta, trying to escape the relentless attack of his tongue.

“Gimme a kiss then,” Yuta retorted cheekily, and grinned when Mark immediately sought out his mouth so they could share a filthy, open-mouthed kiss.

“I think you need to eat more fruit, Mark,” Yuta muttered against his lips, and yelped when Mark nipped at his bottom lip. “Hey!”

“You’re one to talk.”

“Hey, who’s gonna be licking my own cum out of your ass later? Give me a break here.”

“You’re nasty, man.”

“You love it, though. And _man_? What happened to _hyung_?”

“Maybe you should eat me out first and then we’ll talk-- _ooh_.”

Yuta looked up from where he was spreading out Mark, peering up at the other, who was already a flustered pink. “Watch your mouth babe, I can make you cry in the next minute if you keep mouthing off.”

“Hey, how about you _make_ me-- oh my fucking god, _hyung_.”

And if Yuta actually made him sob out his name in such a short amount of time, well, that was for Mark to know and sulk over by himself.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm a slut for comments and kudos!!! 
> 
>   
>  [follow me on twt](https://twitter.com/camboyyukhei/)  
>  [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/camboyyukhei/)


End file.
